


Until Winter Came

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moomin is mentioned, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Snufkin often pines for home on his journey's and hesitates on leaving the valley for a moment one year





	Until Winter Came

**Author's Note:**

> For day eight of #Mune month!! I kept this one shorter as it's how Snufkin feels leaving the Valley in just a moment of hesitation while snow begins to fall on the valley! Enjoy!!

Snow. It was gorgeous when crisp and fresh on the ground, Snufkin thought. While he didn't like winter, the scenery was still a sight to behold. He looked to the Moomin house down in the valley, pristine white decorating the roof, his backpack heavy on his shoulders, as his heart was in his chest, already longing for Moomin as he hesitated.

He wished everyone a good hibernation that morning before he started his trip out of the valley, but he couldn't help but yearn for more time alone with the troll. Even if a day. It was rare if Little My wasn't tailing behind them, butting her nose where it didn't belong. They hardly ever were able to escape away and be themselves, quietly enjoying each other's company.

It was always hard the first couple of weeks being away from home, especially when they became a thing, but over time while he was out, the feelings dulled ever so like the barren landscape of Moominvalley as he tuned himself with nature, as he should and as he needed, just before becoming a fuzzy happy feeling when spring drew neared, when he'd begin to make his trip back home. 

His heart clenched in his chest, reminding himself as he continued his trek away that he would return on the first day, and there at the bridge would be Moomin, a flower crown, warm embrace, and a hand to hold as they reunited after the cold months. And life's adventure would continue for them, as it did every year.

Until winter came.


End file.
